Merome
by asfmerome4life
Summary: This is a short story about Mitchell ( thebajancanadian) and Jerome ( JeromeASF). This isn't a graphic romance story, It's just a story about Jerome who realises he has feelings for Mitch, and over time these feelings escalate & there are just a few events occur along the way but all together it is just an average Merome story. For all fans who Ship Merome, this is for you!


**Chapter 1:**

"Jerome?" Whispered a beautiful voice, which sounded so far but yet so close. "Jerome? Jerome?"  
The more the voice called my name the quicker I fell out of my sleepy state. I moaned as I awoke, only to realise that beautiful voice was Mitch trying to bring out of my imagination and into reality.  
"What's wrong?" I managed to say, still drifting in and out of consciousness.  
"You're touching me… again", he whispered. It took me a few seconds to realise that my right arm had managed to wrap itself around his waist, making my chest press up against his back.  
I froze, I hope he didn't notice.  
Hugging him when were both alert and hyper active is totally fine, but when it comes to sleeping in the same bed at night, alone, it tends to get a little bit awkward. I removed my arm and rambled through my thought to find a way to come up the awkwardness, "sorry dood".  
I heard him give off a quiet chuckled before he tugged the blankets off him, revealing his bare chest.  
I wasn't going to deny the hit of satisfaction that gave me. The way he just laid there, the body he would only let women love. But his body was screaming for me to touch it. I wondered what it would be like, for just one night. One night just to see what would happen, where things would go. Maybe we might even end up—I quickly stopped myself before I ended up creating another fantasy, like I didn't have enough of them already.

At the moment we're in LA, along with friends and also a few member of Team Crafted. There were only two rooms left available in the hotel, a room with twin beds and one with a double bed.  
Mitch and I both agreed to have to double bed; of course I had no complaints. Quentin and Ashley might have felt a bit awkward sleeping in the same bed together. Thankfully Preston and Adam had already booked before we arrived; otherwise we might have been hotel searching all night.

After a few more hours sleep we were getting ready to leave the hotel. The room was an absolute mess, there were a few Redbull cans lying around, surrounded by a bunch of clothes and other crap I wouldn't dare to touch.  
It had been a good couple of days, with me and the other guys. Some of the things we get up to are just absolute ridiculous, but at the same time they are one of the most amazing days of life. Unfortunately, we the day ends and we all go back home or to our hotel rooms, the excitement dies down. Everyone just ends up being tired, and occasionally even a little moody. I guess all of us have different sides when we are alone together, we still do the joking around, but every now and then we get into some serious conversations. I've heard some say that Mitch and I are like two 12 year old girls when it comes to some D&M's.

Checkout time was 9:30 am, so that left around about half an hour before we had to leave.  
"Hey dood, can I talk to you about something?" Mitch asked, packing his clothes neatly into his suitcase. "Sure buddy, what's up?" I replied.  
I saw a smile creep onto his face, that half crooked smile that always manages to give me Goosebumps.  
"Have you ever had feelings for someone, but you're afraid to make a move because it could affect the friendship you have created with that person?" He questioned. I felt a lump rise in my throat, "s-sure, totally, its happened heaps of times". I heard him sigh with relief, as if to say 'Thank_ god, I'm not the only one"._ Of course my mind starts getting its hopes up, contemplating whether his is talking about me, or someone else.  
"Well I suppose you're a Bacca that can keep a secret," he chuckled, "well; I kind of have a thing of Ashley. I felt my insides drop and the smile wipe off my face in an instant. I quickly continued on in the conversation, trying my best for him not to raise any suspicion about my sudden mood change.  
"I see, looking for a lady-Benja", I forcefully laughed, in which a small laugh was returned.  
"Something like that", he replied, still smiling.  
At that moment, Nooch came bursting through our door, "hey guys! Are you nearly ready? We got a taxi downstairs already for you".  
"I'm ready, depends if Jerome is", Mitch answered.  
"Yep, I'm good to go", I confirmed.  
"Okay, good. Meet you at the airport", Nooch said as he exited the room. Although I wanted to continue the discussion with Mitch, I guess now it would have to be left for a later occasion. I quickly zipped up my suitcase, grabbed my supplies, and headed out the door. Mitch stopped me and placed his hand on my shoulder, "this stays between you and me?"  
I ignored the cold feeling that made its way through me and nodded to give him a sense of reassurance. He gave me a small smile and walked towards the direction of the elevator. I closed and locked the hotel room and followed in his path.

The taxi ride could have gone a lot better. The car had a weird scent that lingered through it, the driver was a total jag, and Ashley practically giggled every time Mitch spoke. To top it all off, the ride itself was ridiculously over-priced. At least we had made it to the airport before the planes departure. There was enough time for all of us to get some crappy cafeteria food, and discussed some future videos we plan to create.  
I handed my boarding pass to the lady at the entrance to the plane, and made my way down the planes corridor. "Hey, do you mind swapping seats with Ashley?" Mitch whispered to me. Mitch and I were meant to be seated beside each other while Ashley and Preston were meant to be seated behind us. I felt trapped, I obviously couldn't say no. Otherwise Mitch would throw all sorts of questions at me, ones that I wouldn't be able to answer.  
I turned around, sighed and did what needed to be done, "Ashley, can we swap tickets? I need to talk with Preston about…things".  
She glanced at Mitch and realised that my seat was next to him – she took me up on my offer and scooted past me to stand beside Mitch.  
"A lady should always have the best view", Mitch said, gesturing towards the window seat. She giggled and they both sat down in their seats, while I positioned myself besides Preston.  
"So, what did you need to talk about?" Preston asked.  
This was going to be a long flight- I can feel it.


End file.
